marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Men's Adventures Vol 1 28
Supporting Characters: * * Other Characters: * George Races and Species: * * * * Unidentified alien race | StoryTitle2 = Outclassed | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = | Inker2_1 = | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Typeset | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = | StoryTitle3 = Kill Captain America | Writer3_1 = Don Rico | Penciler3_1 = John Romita | Inker3_1 = John Romita | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = Because of his constant interference in their operations, Communist agents all over the world have passed the order: Captain America must die. Unknown to them, Captain America and Bucky are currently in Korea in their military guises of Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes. As they ride through a zone known for gorilla activity Bucky notes fellow soldier named Tim Potter whom Bucky has not taken a liking to. Tim is happy the Korean War is over and is weary and does not wish to fight again. Suddenly their convoy is attacked by Chinese gorilla soldiers, and during the fight Rogers and Barnes slip away to change into Captain America and Bucky. The pair lend their aid to the fight but they and the soldiers are overpowered and taken prisoner. They are taken to General Kag who intends to execute them all, however Tim asks to speak with the General in private. This does not wash well with Captain America and Bucky who suspect that Tim has turned traitor. However when Captain America and Bucky are put up before a firing squad to be executed, Tim suddenly casts doubts into their identities: Asking General Kag to test them to see if they are the real heroes and not merely impostors. Kag agrees and sets his best warriors on the two heroes. This all plays into Tim's secret plans, as while the communist soldiers are distracted he gets hold of a machine gun and mows them all down. Happy to know that Tim is not a traitor to his country, Captain America and Bucky help him fight back against the communists and free their fellow captives. Destroying the enemy base and slaying General Kag. Tim reveals that he was drugged while he was a prisoner of war and that it wore off when they were captured. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Communists ** ** Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** ** *** **** ** Items: * Captain America' Shield (Replica) | StoryTitle4 = Killer Whales | Writer4_1 = Bill Everett | Penciler4_1 = Bill Everett | Inker4_1 = Bill Everett | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = Bill Everett | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = Ships sailing the oceans are suddenly attacked by an army of Killer Whales that have been causing ship sinkings, massive tidal waves that destroyed light houses, destroyed submarine nets and causing other chaos across the ocean. This prompts the United States to send the Navy out to destroy the vicious army of Killer Whales, however even this proves to be not enough to stop the unstoppable army. Seeing the destruction wrought by the whales, the Sub-Mariner and Namora decide to get involved and get to the bottom of the mystery as to why the whales are suddenly attacking ships. They pound their way through the whales until they find the pod leader, a unnaturally large Killer Whale. Suspecting something unnatural about the whale, Namor and Namora dive into it's mouth and realize that it's not a whale at all, but a massive submarine. Inside they find Communist soldiers who have been manipulating the Killer Whales into attacking. Namor and Namora beat them into submission and force the massive sub to surface and turn the Communists over to the Navy. With the lead "whale" under control the attack stops. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Killer Whales * Communist agents Races and Species: * * * | Notes = *Although the Captain America story refers to the main characters of Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes, as per the retcon of these appearances are attributed to William Burnside and Jack Monroe who replaced the original Captain America and Bucky in the 50s. * Human Torch story is reprinted in . * Captain America story is reprinted in . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Korean War